Arcane Energy
Arcane Energy is an energy which only exist in certain parts of the universe such as the Nevertur System. It is the main requirement to preform magic. They can only be detected in places with arcane energy. Distribution Arcane Energy is distributed within 100 AU of the stars they form around, it is not known how or why it distributes in such a strange way - completely avoiding places like the Solar System. Physics Arcane Energy is emitted by mysterious Arcane Electrons. These arcane electrons interact with Protons and Neutrons in a mysterious way, making Arcane Atoms... Which are what make up the Arcane Elements: *Neohydrogium *Neohelium *Phoenecium *Armenium *Zhonggium *Aerium *Jovium *Saturnium *Erebosium *Solium *Truesilver *Truegold *Gitractium *Grigora *Orichalcum *Ardethite *Ixodisar *Carsonium *Duranium *Mavrosite *Aproit *Abominatium *Trillium *Mithril *Adamant *Runite *Plistone These new elements have special properties. Grigora, Plistone and Aerium can make matter travel faster than the speed of light. Mithril, Adamant and Runite are extremely strong and lighter than Iron. Trillium is an extremely rare and strong metal. Solium is lighter than Hydrogen. Truesilver and Truegold have no elemental compounds. In addition, Arcane Energy can be converted to any energy type or be stored, and it cannot be destroyed. Radioactivity Arcane Energy has been thought as anti-radioactivity, as it stabilises radioactive elements. All elements upto and including Lawrencium loose their radioactivity near arcane energy. Elements beyond still become more stable, meaning Ogresson and Tennessine can now live for upto 4 million years. Magic Magic encompasses all forms of Arcane Energy including its pure form. Magic is often divided into three categories: *Pure Magic: Pure Arcane Energy is what is harvested out of Arcane Wells, and then it can be converted to Elemental Magic. *Elemental Magic: Arcane Energy is converted to seven additional types - Seven elements (below) *Progammed Magic: Arcane Energy inside materials can be configured to 0 and 1 signals, creating logic gates and creating programming, this can be used to create new spells Arcane Energy is converted to elemental magic through the use of Runes and other tools *Air - The key ingredient in Arcane Biodomes and is very useful at helping people live on other planets where atmospheric conditions are different *Water - The most common ingredient in utility magic (using magic to make life easier, like how electricity does) *Earth - The most common element used for healing, and the most common magic used by animals *Fire - The most common element used in combat and smelting *Cosmow - Another element used for healing, and it can even create energy. It is one of the hardest elements to use spells for *Shadow - Opposite of Cosmow except it can't destroy energy, however it can cause great destruction to towns and cities. It can reform land, creating mountains if enough energy is used *Runow - An element with a great connection towards Runite, it has recently been used in connecting electronics and magic. Portals are also common to use for this as an alternative to arcane Elemental magic can be converted between each other, but it isn't completely efficient in most cases. Magic on Gwylthammer was originally used by holding multiple runes at once, this was awkward and the discovery of program magic later gave way to Arcanehand.